


The Female Marauder

by TheSILVERsLoth



Series: Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSILVERsLoth/pseuds/TheSILVERsLoth
Summary: Daniel Monarch is a 12 year old girl who transferred from the U.S To the U.K To go to Hogwarts. Now in hiding she change her name to Remi Lycin. On the train ride to Hogwarts she meets Remus Lupin,James Potter,Sirius Black,and Peter Pettigrew.





	1. The train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so it may be terrible

Remi: "MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!"  
Mom: "Rem shut.up.if you scream any louder I swear you won't get your normal Chocolate supply!!"  
Your mom gave a chocolate supply because of your past (you'll find that it later!)  
That's when bumped into somebody,causing you to fall.  
???: "Oh! I'm sorry!!" he then helps you up "Sorry bout that , I'm *Remus Lupin!*  
Remi: "takes hand "im *Remi Lycin* "  
Remus: Hi Remi! Wanna go find a compartment together?"  
Remi: "Sure!, Hey mom! Ima go find a compartment with Remus, Love you BYE!~"  
Mom: "wait what-REMI!!!!!!"  
Once inside a compartment  
Remus: "your mom seemed pretty mad Remi..."  
Remi: " meh she'll be find...I won't be find"  
That's when the train started moving, then you both heard a loud bang and a girl yelling out a name. Remus got up AMD opened the doors when two boys, one with short black hair with glasses and a boy with long black hair, ran inside while Remus closed the doors.  
Remus: "James,Sirius what did you guys do to Lily?" he looked rather upset with a mother-ly vibe  
James : "noooooooothing"  
Sirius "yeah we just went to play snivellus a little visit!"  
??: "JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU BOTH!?!?!?!?"  
Remus: "yeah sure explain why Snivellus is covered in Green slime?"  
James: "well you see"  
Sirius: "Well who might you be darling?~"  
James and Remus turn toward you and Sirius  
Remi : "im Remi Lycin"  
Sirius: "well well well a new princess to school who may be in our year~?"  
Remi: "im a transfer stu-"  
James: "THAT'S YOU?" Turns to Remus "wanna explain loony Lupin?"  
Remus: *muttering*"yeahsurethatsallimayaswelldoo....."  
James and Sirius : What was that!  
Remus:*annoyed*  
Remi: "Remus?"  
That's when Remus looked towards you  
Remi: "im just wondering why you hangout with idiots...."  
Remus started laughing while James and Sirius just look at you two laughing, which is when a short boy came inside just looking at what's in here  
???: "what h-happened??"  
Remus: " Remi here just got Potter and Black here quiet! "  
???: "ooohhhh, ah! Im Peter! Peter Pettigrew! "  
Remi : " Remi Lycin  
~~Time skip to the sorting ceremony~~  
Hat: "what an odd witch

> Remi:that's rude..../  
>  Hat : \oh.???what wonderful powers you have....elemental witch.......\  
>  Remi: /how do you know???/  
>  Hat : \ and a seer? Solo rare....\  
>  Hat out loud: GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!  
>  *Gryffindor claps*  
>  ~~ in common room ~~  
>  Remi : -looks around thinking bout chocolate and didn't notice when a pair of arms pulled you outta nowhere
> 
> ??? : well well well a second year who just came here?~  
>  Remi : well well well two guys who came a girl like me~?  
>  ??? And ???: well im Fabian and Im Gideon and who might you be?  
>  Remi : the names Remi , Remi Lycin  
>  Fabian: Nice hair  
>  You had long Pink hair with crystal blue eyes  
>  https://images.app.goo.gl/RMPc4oSXFsMKxPYFA for you hair/eyes  
>  Gideon : such a wonderful girl but innocent ones are always guilty  
>  Remi looks between the two wondering if they know about you  
>  Remi "WELL Ima go to bed see ya !  
>  Remi runs off to her dorm , changes and goes to sleep only to see a vision.....


	2. Visions

It was late at night when you heard voices......  
???: Look Pads im telling you , that one girl...Remi , I've seen her in a wanted poster!  
???: oh give it a rest prongs...if she was wanted we would know.  
???:b-but what if she is wanted???  
That's when the voices got quiet. .  
You turned the corner only to be slammed against a wall with a wand in you face  
???: speak of the devil....  
Remi: Move.your.wand.plz.  
Sirius: Not a chance love~ Jamie there thinks your wanted....are you?~  
There was a bang.....you turned invisible and ran around a corner  
Sirius: Hey what was-HEY!?!?  
James:Where did she go!?  
Peter:oh no.....  
Remi: -you put ear phones in and started listening to music ( what music do u people listen to?)-  
?1??: Lets see where oh where is she???  
?2??: You said Daniel would be here!  
?1??: She is here-she notices James,Sirius,and Peter  
???2: Ohhh more little kiddies!!!  
Remi: -does wand-less magic-  
Both voices : GA SON OF........-they disappeared-  
James: what in the bloody...  
You walk back around the corner  
Remi: Whelp ima go to bed now then....-u disappeared back to your dorm-  
And you woke up  
Remi: Man....what a vision.....I wonder what Bella and Cissy wanted....hopefully not Sirius  
Blah blah blah Remi is a Black blah blah blah Lycin is a made up name your Mother use so people wouldn't know you were a black  
You got dressed and changed your hair color slightly more red because you can  
the last night you became friends with Lily Evans a girl in your year...she had a upsetting future but im not here to say her future even tho you know it  
You were eating breakfast with her when you heard 4 boys laughing , Potter,Black,Lupin,and Pettigrew  
You learned you wouldn't be good friends with them...maybe Remus but that's what you saw  
Lily: Hey Remi do you know anything about being a seer?  
Remi: You can see vision in your sleep which will tell you about the next day,week,month,or year.  
Lily: How do you know that?  
Remi : Because......im a seer.....  
Lily : Do you who im GONNA MARRY??????  
Remi: .... Im not gonna say who because you would cry  
Lily: pleaaaaase???  
Remi: "A seer can not tell people of their future life,Pass life, Or present life, due to the fact the seer can change it all and the world won't be on track".  
Lily: The book doesn't like me ;(  
Remi: But its true-  
James: SO I heard tour a seer?  
Sirius: Do tell us our future  
Remus: She isn't aloud too, saying so would take the seeing ability  
Remi: Thank you Remus,...Potter,Black get your arms away from me...  
Oh that's why I won't like them...Pettigrew....can burn for what he's gonna do.....I won't let him..  
Lily: POTTER! BLACK! Remus..If you mind I would like to continue studying for divination.  
James : Oh fine Evans....  
~~TIME SKIP~~  
Prof.trelawney: -Holding your hand-you dear don't have the right needs to be a seer....dear you most definitely aren't a-  
Remi: Sorry but unlike you I am a SEER but of course unlike you you wouldn't know that now would you?~  
The whole class was just looking at you both while trelawney just looked at you with anger in her eyes *POOF* she left  
Lily: Rem....did you have to do that to a seer.??  
Remi: she wasn't a seer tho sooooo suck it  
~~time skip~~  
Flashing green lights People laughing and screaming.....  
Bellatrix: AHHAHAHAHAHA LOOKY LOOKY HERE ITS LITTLE OH KIDDIE DANIEL  
Narcissa: Now now lets give our niece a nice little - CRUCIO  
you were yelling in pain...then when you left the first chance you could get you looked at your ring..it was black with a paw print and faint white letters spelling out L U M I A  
you knew who Lumia was..she was your mom who could turn into a black and white dog, you haven't seen her since she was in dog form and got adopted but you knew a teacher at Hogwarts had her and brought her to Hogwarts...which is why you went to Hogwarts..to see her again. ....you saw her again but she was found out and was forced into a dog form till someone who knew her was here.  
BANG  
you woke up from the chair you were on in the Gryffindor common room when you saw Lily covered in green slime coming form.....the boys dorms??  
Lily: POTTER BLACK I WILL KILL YOU BOTH  
Remi: oh dear......I guessing James and Sirius did something...  
You were about to head to your dorm when Fabian and Gideon stood infront of you  
Fabian : Sorry miss but under the orders of  
Gideon: The Marauders we were told not to let you  
Fabian and Gideon: Into your Dorm and for you to go to their dorm!  
Remi:And if I don't?  
You knew what would happen if you went up their and it was nothing bad they just wanted advice on how to do DADA although you knew they were fantastic about it ... They really just wanted to know you more and what they meant was you saying you were Daniel Monarch who loved muggles and that one K-pop group BTS (sorry I was listening to bts at the time)  
You knew what to say at that, to say you lost your memories simple lie really  
Fabian: NONSENSE PLEASE GO TO THEIR DORM  
Remi: fine okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone like bts? I know im a loser bout it and a total fan girl


	3. Child Prodigy

Tails,wings,ears,and snouts were all you could see before you woke up

Remi:.........time to invent..-u-

Lily: -she woke up to see Remi with purple wings-"Rem, what happened????

Remi: Nice ears -she smirked and pointed at lily's head

Lily: looks in a mirror-"REMI!!!!WHY DO I HAVE RED EARS AND A TAIL!?!?!

Remi: musta been the effect on u, not all that surprised their red tho-

Lily: TAKE.THEM.OFF.NOOOW!!!!

Remi:..... I can't do dat....

Lily: -Lily walked into the bathroom to change into her uniform-"THEN FIND OUT HOW TO "DO DAT"

Remi: okay......-quickly runs downstairs and out the door before Remus could question her-

To be honest you really wern't that sorry for what you did to lily. Orange wolf ears and tail weren't all THAT bad....Plus you yourself had purple ears and a tail and frankly.. They looked pretty good on you

Remus: Remi....what in Merlin's beard did you do?

Remi: nooootthhhiinnggg!!!

You ran.

Remus thought of going after you before he realized that in the short time you guys were talking he had brown ears and a tail.....

Remus: REMIIII!!!!!!!!!

Remi: hahahahaha!!-you stopped when you saw someone kissing another girl....it didn't take long before you realize who he was...it was Austin Saito.....your Ravenclaw Boyfriend....

Remi: (So this was all a joke to him...???? What happened to MY happy ending!?)-

you ran...you didn't care where....all you knew was what you were about to do....Ravenclaw and Slytherin? Interesting......luckily for you, you knew a boy who would help you with revenge. ...he to had been cheated on for the last time....what you both were gonna do was far worst than what The Dark Lord himself....

Magic was one thing you both were good at....mostly DADA ...... You found him with the other Gryffindor Quidditch team by the lake...

Remi: Jakey....may I have a word with you?

Jake: sure thing rem!

Remi: Im done with all this cheating...what Im willing to do is priceless!!!especially when I have to nothing to lose when your lonely and friendless!!

Jake: Bri didn't.....and with Austin!?!? Oh they will get what's comin love..for now we have to play it cool dearest..

Jake and Remi: the world doesn't know what's coming for them!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever take a while while posting its because of school,headaches,and having to watch my siblings and being far to busy! Cya


End file.
